Let's Parade Around!
by LycoX
Summary: Their journey as Rangers is just beginning after Rita's defeat with all new challenges for them to face and overcome. Allowing for them to show just who is the mightiest heroes around! And it all begins with a Pride Parade in LA!
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Parade Around!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This takes place roughly 2 months before 'Understanding Billy' and its two sequels and is the full on Power Rangers 2017 fic I've made mention of. Or was going to be a full on fic but due to other commitments with stories, I've decided not to do that and just have this be a small story set before 'Understanding Billy' as mentioned. But who knows, maybe one day! Despite the fact that the episode 'No Clownin' Around' was the 13th episode, I've chosen to switch that around with a re-write of the story and its name that Trinisexual of Tumblr has kindly (awesomely) offered to help me out with. I've also decided that since they never really said what the time frame was for the movie, I'm putting it that we saw them in their Junior year of high school.**

* * *

 **June 10th, 2017, Angel Grove, California Cranston House**

Things had been relatively peaceful for the residents of Angel Grove following the invasion by Rita Repulsa. The town itself had been fixed up and looked better then before, especially thanks to out of towners coming through to find out any information they could on the group known as the Power Rangers. Which some outside of the town thought to be nothing more then an elaborate hoax. And aside from some Goldar Dust causing a few issues, the Rangers themselves hadn't had to do much protecting of the town. Allowing for them to train in peace without the worry of an iminent threat and bond even more as team mates and friends. And despite Zordon's initial misgivings about it, had allowed the Rangers to use their Zords to help out in construction efforts around town. Something that considerably helped develop trust between the Rangers and the residents. The group had even started hanging out at the local Youth Center known as Ernie's as well. Which offered a few activities for teens and kids to partake in. And currently, Jason, Kim, Zack, and Trini were in the Cranston living room as they waited on Billy to finish up a project of his involving their watches.

They were also planning a 4 hour trip to Los Angeles as well for that weekend's LA Pride Festival after Kim had learned of it and asked Trini if she had wanted to go. Fully expecting her somewhat closed off best friend to turn the idea down but being completely surprised when she said yes. Getting the explanation that its not like her parents would find out about the whole thing if she went. Allowing for her to go for it and have a little fun. Something that got excited cheers from not only Kim, but the others as well. "Man, if Billy doesn't hurry up, we're gonna be really late for this thing." Muttered Zack.

Who honestly was a bit apprehensive about going to begin with but after an arrangement or two for his mother to stay at the Hart residence while he and the others were gone, helped out a lot with his apprehension. "Relax man, we'll get there in time." Stated Jason calmly.

"Yeah, I'm not worried. There'll still be plenty to see even if we are late. Plus, its a two day thing so we'll be fine." Trini said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"See? Calmness is divine." A grinning Kim added in a sage like voice that sounded kind of like Zordon.

Zack shook his head with an eyeroll, but one could easily see the girn on his face as well. A crash was then heard, making the foursome wince some over it as something more then likely got a little wrecked in Billy's eagerness. Billy Cranston himself then finally made his way out to them with a big smile on his lips and their watches in hand. "Billy… Did you color code these?" Jason asked curiously as his friend handed him and the others their watches.

"Yep!"

"Yeah, that won't tip anyone off." Threw in Zack a bit sarcastically.

Sarcasm that completely went over Billy's head naturally. "So is this what you wanted our watches for?" Kim asked as she put her's on.

"Nope! I made it so that not only can they tell time like they are supposed too, but with Zordon and Alpha's help, I turned them into fully capable communications devices!"

He then went on to explain a bit more that went over their heads aside from Trini's and finished saying that all they had to do was press the half black/half other colored button on the side to activate it. "Cool, huh!?" Asked the Blue Ranger excitedly with a clap of the hands.

"Not to rain on your fun or anything man, but we've already got cell phones, so wouldn't this be kinda… Pointless?" Zack asked curiously and getting a glare for it from the girls.

"Not at all! As we might not always have access to a cell phone and this would come in really handy in case that ever happened."

The foursome thought that over and realized he made a really good point and said as much. Making Billy quite happy to hear it. "Go ahead and try it, Jason! I know Zordon's curious to see how this is gonna go."

Chuckles came from the former Jock over his friend's enthusiasm. "Alright buddy, here we go." Raising his wrist up close to his face, he hit the button with baited breath.

"Zordon, this is Jas-" Whatever else he was going to say would be interrupted when he and his friends vanished in a variety of colors matching their Ranger colors.

Seconds later would see Candace Cranston coming in with some groceries. "Billy? You here?"

Looking around, she quickly saw that neither he nor his wonderful friends were around. Making her a bit perplexed. "Huh… I coulda sworn that son of mine said he was gonna be here. Oh well." Decided the mother and went about the task of retrieving the rest of the groceries from the new van and putting them up.

 **Command Center**

Jason was the first to unexpectedly arrive much to the shock of Alpha 5, followed by the others as they ended up somewhat on top of him. "What happened!?" Asked a startled Kim as Zack got off her.

"I honestly don't know! That shouldn't have happened!" Immediately declared Billy with a wide eyed expression as he took in the fact they were in the Command Center.

More specifically where they usually had face to faces with Zordon. "Nice of you all to drop by, Masters!" Alpha 5 greeted happily.

" _It appears that in Billy's desire for more effective communications with us that he_ _has_ _managed to tap into the ship's teleportation systems._ " Declared Zordon as he appeared.

"Wait… The ship has something that could have brought us here at any time without the need for getting wet all the time!?" Asked a somewhat irate Kim.

And she wasn't the only one for that matter! " _Well… Yes. My apologies for not thinking to make use of the teleportation system much sooner. Though I honestly thought it might not even work all that well anymore after 60 million years of inactivity._ "

"But as Master Billy has shown us, that doesn't seem to be an issue!"

Zordon smiled at the robot's enthusiasm while the Rangers grumbled a little more about all the wet clothing issues they'd had ever since becoming Rangers. " _However, it seems some adjustments must be made. So if you will, please hand over your watch communicators to Alpha 5 so that he may make them._ "

"You know how long this will take? Cause we have plans for a trip outside the town." Trini wondered as she handed over her yellow watch to the little robot.

"Oh, an hour at the most. But feel free to carry on with your plans, Master Trini. I will send the watches to all of you when I am done."

Alpha 5's words got a pleased smile from the Yellow Ranger. "Hell yeah! Let's go celebrate the differences some of us have!" Yelled Zack enthusiastically.

" _Might I enquire as to what it is you five are celebrating for the weekend?_ "

Everyone looked to Trini who then stepped up with a deep breath. "Its called the Unity Festival. Basically, something that celebrates the LGBT+ Community with a bunch of different planned events like a parade. And since I'm more into girls then I am boys, this is something I'm taking part in with the others coming along to show their support."

Zordon nodded thoughtfully at this information, curious but not wanting to delay his Rangers anymore then what they likely already were with his questions. Questions he could perhaps seek answers too at a later time. " _I see, thank you, Trini for explaining that to me. Enjoy yourselves and may the power protect you._ "

The group smiled at him in thanks. "I don't suppose you could teleport us out of here could you? Really don't wanna get wet and then have to change." Groused Kimberly somewhat.

Their mentor chuckled at that and got Alpha 5 on the task. Which brought up a console from the air and soon afterwards, the group was teleported back to Billy's house. All of them thankful they didn't end up getting wet! "We should probably make trips up there by foot though just to be on the healthy side of things." Jason said thoughtfully and getting jokingly booed at by the others after their arrival back at the Cranston house.

Soon afterwards, the 5 were on their way to LA in Billy's mom's new van after she made them swear on their lives to prevent it from getting ruined like the other one had mysteriously been. Making Jason and Billy try and hide their guilt over that particular incident!

 **Somewhere On The Moon**

Upon the surface of the Moon could be seen a somewhat menacing looking Palace that had only just recently made a landing there without being detected. Its occupants had very little in the way of good intentions as they were there to find and take the Zeo Crystal for themselves. The leader of this bunch of Aliens was a white skinned Goblin like creature with long ears and a snout known as Finster. Someone who loved to create and bring things to life like monsters to fight for him when needed. He long desired to be known as the best monster maker in the Universe and felt that having the Zeo Crystal would help in that. Like Rita Repulsa, he too had an army of Putties. Only these were less bulky and more agile. Along with a group of minions known as Squat, Baboo, Mordant the Boar, and Engu the Tenga Warrior who was bird like in appearance. Not to mention being the more capable out of himself, Squat, and Baboo. Engu and Mordant didn't really get along too well either for that matter due to Engu finding him to be a useless waste of space unlike Squat and Baboo. Squat looked something like a Warthog while Baboo looked Vampiric like.

Both in Engu's view were far more useful then what Mordant was much to the Boar's immense dislike. And currently, while Finster was off taking care of something in the Palace before he chose to reveal himself to the Earthlings and what his intentions were, Engu was observing the planet himself with a very powerful telescope. "Hmm… It looks like some of these Earthlings are being quite festive… A fine time for us to make our arrival while Finster is busy with other matters." Decided the Tenga Warrior.

He then chuckled maliciously. "Squat, Baboo! With me to Earth!" Yelled Engu and immediately they were in front of him.

"Can I come!?" Asked Mordant as he quickly made his way in.

Engu glared at the Boar like Alien. "And mess things up!? I think not, fool!"

"But I won't mess up! I promise! Ya just gotta give me a chance to show I won't!

Squat signalled for Engu to lean down so he could whisper into his ear about the potential for possibly losing Mordant if they get any resistance. Making Engu grin savagely at the possibility for that. He then stood up to his full height and glared at Mordant. "FINE! But one chance only!"

"YES! I won't let you down, I promise!"

"We shall see about that soon enough. Now, let us bring forth some Putties and perhaps a Monster for our trip to Earth!" Laughed the Tenga Warrior. As those Earthlings had no idea what was in store for them!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And the first chapter is here! What'd you think!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go folks! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Special thanks to Trinisexual!**

* * *

 **Several Hours Later In West Hollywood**

Several hours later saw the team in the West Hollywood area of Los Angeles for the Unity Festival. And though they had yet to get their watch communicators back, none of them had minded that really thanks to being too focused on the events ahead and the people present. Which had a lot of people around for that matter too! "Wow, there's so many people here." Jason said in awe as he and the others walked around, taking in the sights.

Trini just smiled. "Kinda feel at home here."

Her words making sense to the others and even feeling happy she feels that way. Which helped Billy out a lot as all the people around and so close somewhat was making him a little nervous since he didn't much like being touched. Something Kim noticed too. "Hey, you okay?" She asked gently to her friend.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah. I'm… I'm good. Just not used to bein' around so many people you know? School was one thing but this is a whole other thing."

Trini winced, having not thought about his aversion to touch. "Damn, I'm sorry Billy. You don't have to be here with us if you don't want too." Offered the Yellow Ranger.

But he only shook his head. "No, I'm here to support you, a friend, and that's what I'm gonna do." Came the adamant reply and making her feel warm inside.

"Okay, but if it gets too much for you, just let me know, okay? I promise I won't be offended by that."

"You got it, Trini."

Shared smiles between the group was had afterwards until Jason realized something important. "Hey, where did Zack get off too?"

"RIGHT HERE LEADER MAN!" Came the yell and making them look towards the source of it.

And seeing Zack himself on some stilts coming their way with a big smile. He also looked to have a few markings on his face in addition to a Rainbow Cape around his neck swaying a bit. "You guys should try this! Its awesome!"

"I'll stay down here, thank you very much." Instantly replied Billy.

As being high up in the Mines was one thing, but that!? That was another thing entirely! Especially as it wasn't even his feet that was on the ground! "Having fun up there!?" Asked Trini in amusement as she should have known he would do something gauranteed to be a bit crazy.

"Oh tons! You should join me up here! Might get you that growth spurt I know you've always wanted!"

"If Billy wasn't here right now, I would be giving you a very unkind expression for that one." Warned the girl and causing him to laugh.

"Could always knock him down." Suggested a grinning Jason with a shrug.

"Let's not do that!" Quickly said Billy.

Kim just smiled. "He was joking. Mostly."

"Oh. Okay."

Trini's attention was soon caught by a booth selling t-shirts and she quickly went over to it while Zack goofed off with some attempted dance moves. At least until it caused him to fall over but thankfully, Jason was able to catch him in time. "My hero!" Fake gushed the teen as he kissed him on the cheek.

Jason rolled his eyes while the others laughed as he stood up and then helped his friend up. "I'll go get these back to the guy." Decided the Black Ranger and ran off as Trini came back with several t-shirts.

Each in different colors with the words 'Unity Festival 2017' on the front. Which they all happily put on despite the fact it would have probably made them even more of a walking Ranger Awareness Sign for someone otherwordly to see and attack them. Or at least someone smart enough to put two and two together. But since this was way out in West Hollywood, the team doubted it would likely even happen as it is. The group would visit all sorts of places the event had to offer, even getting painted up too since it was too fun to pass up on. Zack would even start busting out with some moves during one of the live music shows and gaining quite a crowd of onlookers in the process. A laughing Kim and Trini would even join in on the fun while Jason helped Billy get out of the area and to somewhere less crowded since all the people was starting to get a bit much for him. "Ohh man, Jason, I hope Trini won't be too upset by my having to leave." Fretted the young man as he leaned up against the vehicle they had come in.

"Nah, don't sweat it, buddy. She knows how you are with so many people so she'll be just fine with it." Soothed Jason while ensuring he was keeping his distance to make his friend more comfortable.

 **Meanwhile, Back At The Command Center**

While Alpha 5 busied himself with the task of adjusting the Watch Communicators for full functionality with both communicating and teleporting, Zordon had decided to look in on the Unity Festival the rangers had chosen to visit. Mostly to satisfy his curiousity. And what he saw, made him even more curious, leading to him looking up more information and what he learned disheartened him somewhat. " _And to think… on Eltar we never bothered with such distinctions. We loved who we loved and that was enough._ _Here, those who would love a member of the same sex must actively fight to ensure they aren't targeted cruelly for whom their heart chooses. Even make great events to help bring together so many who share similar experiences. Though I am disheartened, I am still hopeful that these Humans will no longer bother with targeting those different then they are and just a_ _ccept instead of hate_ _one day in the future. The fact the Morphin' Grid chose Trini Hart makes me truly happy._ _As I feel honored to know her and see her as a Power Ranger._ " Spoke the Man In The Wall as he watched on.

 **Back At The Unity Festival**

Evening was beginning to arrive and though the group was a bit tired, they were still highly enjoying themselves. Even Billy who had eventually made his return with Jason to the group. Where Trini would once again firmly state that she was okay with the fact if he needed to leave at anytime. The fact he'd end up hugging her surprised her and the others quite a bit but she happily hugged him back. Neither even minding the fact Kim took a picture of the two hugging and posted it on Facebook with the caption 'The Power Of A Hug'. And while they enjoyed one of the many musical acts in the area after having listened in on a panel, things would hit a snag when several buildings were blasted into, sending many screaming and running for safety. Then came an army of strange grey beings with black markings on them with three very strange looking individuals in the lead. The team was quick to help get people to safety while attempting to ensure no one fell and got walked on. They then found a good hiding place and Morphed into action. "Ha ha! Look at these little humans run! Almost makes me hungry!" Crowed Mordant as he, Baboo, and Squat walked down the deserted road.

"Stop right where you are!" Shouted a Security Guard as he and several others came up to the trio as their Putties swarmed the place.

"Uh-oh! I think we're in trouble!" Spoke Squat with a laugh.

"Someone is! But its not us!" Came the voice of the monstrous Pineoctopus as he and Engu appeared between the Guards and the trio of Aliens.

"Deal with them!" Ordered Engu and the monstrous Pineoctopus did so.

His dust turning the hapless Guards into nothing more then cut outs of themselves. Making the group laugh boisterously. "HEY! I don't think so!" Called out an unknown voice.

Followed up by five armored individuals flipping into action from the air. Each of them even wearing a Rainbow Flag as a Cape. "Ugh, these guys look so ugly!" Said the Pink armored one.

"I will have you know that I am considered to be the most sought after male of my people on my planet!" Baboo informed her indignantly.

"Either their blind, or they just have really bad taste." Laughed the Black armored one.

Making Baboo very unhappy in the process. And even making an attempt to move but Engu the Tenga stopped him. Earning him a growl of annoyance from the Vampire like figure. "And who are you?" Asked Engu.

Jason stepped forward. "We're the sworn defenders of the planet!"

Kim stepped up to his side. "And if you're here to cause problems, we'll stop you!"

Zack then stepped up next to her. "So you'd better go on ahead and beat it if you know what's good for ya!"

Billy stepped up next to him. "Yeah! Cause we're the Power Rangers!"

Trini stepped up to his side after that. "Of the Mighty Morphin' variety! And since you're already causin' trouble for my people here? You gots to go!"

Engu was not a pleased Tenga at all. "WHAT!? Power Rangers!? On this Planet!? PUTTIES! GET THEM!" Ordered the Bird Warrior irately.

And the Putties instantly descended on the Rangers while their Masters watched on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy! Its on like Popcorn!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Are we having fun folks!? I sure hope so! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

The Rangers found themselves being forced to defend themselves against the so called Putties that looked nothing like the ones they had trained and fought against. The bird guy and his friends were clearly enjoying the show too judging by the fact they were laughing and even sharing Popcorn! Zack would be the one to surprisingly learn an interesting tidbit after he hit one of the Putties rather hard. Sending it to the ground and watching it vanish. "Hey guys! Hit these things hard in the center to put 'em down!" Called out the Black Ranger as he ducked a blow and gave one of his own.

Acknowledgements could be heard from the others and soon, all that remained was the Rangers themselves, the cut out boards of the bodyguards, and the figures who'd brought them here. "Hey! Where'd the bird guy and the weird Pineapple one go!?" Wondered Billy as he noticed there was only three of the remaining figures around.

Kim would be the first to notice. "There!" Shouted the girl and took off.

"You three stay here, I'll go with her!" Jason shouted and took off.

Billy, Trini, and Zack then gave their attention to the trio behind them. Two of which looked a bit nervous! "Uh-oh! I think we'd better get out of here!" Yelled a panicked Squat.

"Hah! You can leave if you want, but I'm stayin'!" Declared Mordant as he hefted up his sharpened axe in what he thought was a menacing gesture.

Squat and Baboo nodded at that and then disappeared. "Alright, you color coded fools! I'm takin' you out and provin' to Engu once and for all that I'm worthy!"

"I might act a fool sometimes, but I'm far from an actual one!" Zack declared as he got into a fighting stance.

"I don't let Pigs take me out anywhere." Added in Trini as she too got in a fighting stance she'd long used ever since she'd been a kid.

"You might have an unfair advantage with a weapon, but we're not gonna let that stop us! Right guys!?" Asked Billy in determination as he too got in a fighting stance.

"RIGHT!" Replied the two together.

Mordant laughed at them, thinking them to be nothing more then fools who were gonna see the truth real quick! "I'LL SHOW YA OTHERWISE!"

With a yell, the Boar like Alien charged at the trio of Rangers. Who all met him head on with yells of their own. As they fought their newest opponent and avoided his axe when they could, Jason and Kimberly chased after the bird man and the weird Pineapple thing. Finding them terrorizing a group of teenagers. "Ha ha ha ha! Time to make you all one dimensional!"

"HEY! LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE!" Came Jason's shout.

And grabbing the two menacing figures' attention. Allowing for the teenagers to get the heck out of dodge! "Way to ruin the fun!" Came the annoyed response from the Pineoctopus.

"Agreed, leave now while you still have a chance!" Engu declared as he brought out his sword.

"No way, Bird Brain! Not while you're running around terrorizing people!" Kim said instantly.

"And who will stop us!? You pathetic little Power Rangers!?" Asked Engu with a sneer.

Jason stepped forward. "That's right!"

What happened next however surprised him, Kim, and the others as they felt their Watch Communicators materialize around their wrists under their armor. And along with it, came Jason's Power Sword. " _Rangers! While I see that you have all met Engu, Squat, Baboo, Mordant, and the Pineoctopus, the real true threat as of this moment is the Pineoctopus itself! A known terror of many planets who destroyed lives by turning them into one dimensional objects. Only being stopped by a tamer of dangerous beasts centuries ago in the end. Jason, use the Power Sword to destroy the Pineoctopus!_ " Came Zordon's voice from the Communicator.

"You got it! Let's do this!"

"Right!" With a yell, the two charged at their opponents.

Who met them head on, Engu helpfully preventing Jason from getting to the monster. Whom was certainly giving Kim quite the fight despite its size! "Hah! I won't let you get to him so easily, Red Ranger!"

"If I have to take you down to get to him, then so be it! AI YAH!" Yelled Jason as the Power Sword clashed with Engu's blade.

While those two fought in a sword battle, Kim was quickly and thankfully learning that the dust the Pineoctopus was throwing at her had no effect on her. "Aww darn it! You're somehow immune to my dust!"

"A good strong immune system goes a long way." Quipped the Pink Ranger as she jumped into the air to deliver a kick to him.

Causing him to stumble back with a yell. "You'll pay for that, Pinkie!" Yelled the monster and charged at her.

As they fought, Zack, Billy, and Trini were learning that while their opponent had some skill. It wasn't helping the Boar like figure out any. Zack had even been able to steal his axe from him much to his dislike! And had even been trying to get it back from the Black Ranger with little success. Especially when he found himself being painfully flung back a good distance. "OW!" Shouted Mordant as he struggled to get up as the three Rangers walked towards him with Zack allowing the axe to rest over his shoulder.

"Ready to give up?" He asked.

"NO WAY!" Yelled Mordant as he inched away from them as he got up.

"I'm gettin' out of here! But I promise you one thing, you'll pay for this!" Promised the Boar as he vanished with an angry squeal.

"Well, that was unexpected." Muttered Trini dryly.

"Maybe, but now we can help the others!"

"Let's get to it!" Zack eagerly said and the trio were off to join their friends in battle.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ooh wee! How was that!? Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did in writing it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Huge, huge thanks to Trinisexual once again in helping out with this portion of the story where the Unity Festival is concerned! As the last thing I wanted to do was end up offending anyone! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

The battle between Jason and Engu was fierce as they clashed all over the area with their swords as Kim did what she could to fight off the Pineoctopus. Hoping like crazy that Jason or the others would be able to help her out soon before the thing could manage to find a way to escape from her and hurt more people. "You fight well, Red Ranger! But it is clear your skill in the art of the sword needs work!"

"Terribly sorry to disappoint you then." Quipped Jason in return as he ducked a blow and then moved in for a strike of his own.

Engu laughed as he jumped back. "I actually find it surprising to have encountered someone who can provide me something of a decent sword battle. Pity I will destroy you however!" Declared the Tenga as he fired an energy blast at the Red Ranger through his sword.

Causing him to stumble backwards as he hadn't been expecting that! Shaking it off, he got into a battle ready stance. "Its gonna take more then that to take me down!"

"Then so be it!"

With a yell, the two met in combat once again. "REX! SOME HELP WOULD BE NICE OVER HERE!"

"I'M TRYING PTERA!"

"TRY HARDER!"

"HA HA HA HA! Try all you wish, but I am a master swordsman! One you have no hope of defeating!"

Jason huffed. "That's what Rita thought too til we bitched slapped her ass off the planet!"

"I know not this Rita you speak of, nor do I care!" Declared Engu as he launched himself into the air towards Jason.

With the full intention of utterly destroying the annoyance who thought he could best him! "AUGH!" Yelled the bird warrior as he suddenly fell to the ground.

His hands missing thanks to the surprise appearance of something that he thought might have been an axe. " **WHO DARES!?** " Screeched out the pained warrior as he held his bleeding stumps closely to his body.

"We dare, Bird Boy!" Came the voice of one Zack Taylor as he, Trini, and Billy made their appearance.

Engu snarled viciously at them. "PINEOCTOPUS! I LEAVE THIS IN YOUR CAPABLE HANDS! BUT BE WARNED! I WILL BE BACK FOR WE WILL HAVE THIS PLANET!" Came the declaration before he vanished.

A dark laugh escaped the Pineoctopus as he hurled Kim away from him. Her friends rushed to her aide and helped her get back up on her feet. "Thanks guys."

"Anytime." Replied Trini with an unseen smile.

Jason's Watch Communicator then beeped, causing him to quickly press the button for it. "Go ahead, Zordon."

" _Red Ranger! It is theorized that destroying the Pineoctopus can reverse its actions on those it has turned into card board cut outs! Bring forth the power of your Power Sword to destroy it!_ "

"You got it!"

"Ha ha ha ha! You can't defeat me! I'm too powerful!" Declared the monster as red energy could be seen radiating from the Power Sword.

Making the others grin as they knew then and there that victory was theirs. "Think again!" Yelled Jason as he launched himself into the air with his sword glowing with red energy.

The Pineoctopus looked up at him, fear welling up inside of him as he did so. "NOOO!"

And as he screamed out his denial, Jason swept down on him with his charged Power Sword and the monster known as the Pineoctopus was no more as it exploded as Jason nodded in approval. "ALRIGHT!" Cheered the others as the monster's victims returned to their normal forms.

They weren't the only ones cheering however, as those who'd been in attendance of the festival, in the city, and other parts of the world cheered for the multi-colored Power Rangers over their victory. The Rangers found themselves being swarmed by those they'd saved, feeling over whelmed by it all. Even surprisingly getting an invitation to ride in the parade tomorrow and that if any of them wanted, they could speak too. The Rangers soon teleported out after that, as they knew Billy was nearing his limit on crowds. Deciding that they would come back for their vehicle the next day as they arrived back in the ship's bridge where a proud Zordon and Alpha 5 waited on them. " _Congratulations, Power Rangers! For doing what no one else has ever been able to do before where the Pineoctopus is concerned! I am certain that many in the universe now owe you a debt of gratitude for this momentous occasion._ " Informed the proud Eltarian.

Jason, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Billy smiled happily at the praise once their helmets receded to show their faces, glad that such a dangerous creature like that was gone for good. Though troubled over the Bird Guy's claims of coming back. " _However, it appears_ _we've a challenging road ahead of us with the appearance of Engu, Squatt, and Baboo._ "

"Challenge or not, we'll beat 'em." Jason said instantly with the others agreeing quickly.

Zordon smiled at them. " _I have the utmost faith that you five will. Now, observe the Grid._ " Ordered the man gently.

They did so and soon saw images. "From what we've learned so far, these guys are led by the pointy eared one known as Finster. Who's got a long lineage of taming creatures like the Pineoctopus." Informed Alpha as he, Zordon, and the Rangers watched as Engu's bloodied stumps were attended too by the white skinned Alien.

Who definitely didn't seem happy with Engu and his friends as he berated them for attacking a festival meant for unity of those different then others. Getting apologies from two of the three present as Engu muttered unhappily over the dressing down he was getting. Then calling Finster a weak willed fool for being far more concerned about that. As such things wouldn't get him what he wanted in his desire for the perfect monster. The images faded after that, prompting the Rangers to turn their attention back to Zordon. " _This is troubling. For a tamer of creatures such as this one to choose a dark path such as the one he is on is unheard of._ "

"We'll deal with him and his friends the same way we did with Rita." Trini said in no uncertain terms.

"I'm with Trini, Earth is our home to protect against any who would cause it harm." Spoke Billy strongly.

"Our families especially." Zack said with emotion to be heard in his voice.

"Who knows, maybe we can get this guy to back off. Not sure about his friends though." Added in Kim next.

But even if they couldn't, she and her friends would still fight the tamer guy until he was no longer a threat. Jason nodded in agreement with his friends' words. "No matter what they do next, we'll be there to stop them." Declared the young man seriously.

Zordon nodded in approval. " _The journey to ending their threat may be a long one, but one I have no doubt you will all succeed in doing. The Power chose well with the five of you. And if you all wish to participate in the Parade tomorrow and even speak, then do so._ "

"I think our resident Crazy Girl should have that particular honor." Zack said with a grin as Trini glared at him.

"Hell no! Not happening!" Denied the girl hotly and sparking arguments for why she should in the process!

 **The Next Day**

One Trini Kwan found herself while in Morph on a stage with a microphone in hand, wondering how the Hell the others managed to talk her into doing this while simultaneously vowing sweet revenge on them. Taking part in the parade had been seriously awesome in her view, especially as it had been a first time experience for her! One that she wouldn't forget for a long time to come for that matter. Never did she feel as nervous as she did on that stage while the Rangers were near by in silent support. "Umm… Hi! I'm not, I'm not sure what I can say to you all right now as I wasn't expecting to do this today. But the fact that I'm here, and that you're all here is a truly great thing. As we all want the same thing. Peace and acceptance for who and what we are without struggling almost every day for it. I'm as Human as you guys are and even I deal with people who don't like what's different then them. My own family doesn't even know that I like girls. Which is why I honestly hate labels cause that's something they care about. If I like girls? So what! I don't need a label for that!"

Loud cheering could be heard from the many in attendance. Causing her to feel a little choked up as tears welled up in her eyes behind the helmet. "Just know that the Power Rangers will always, ALWAYS have your backs no matter what. Cause we're fighting for the continued existence of every single person on this planet!" Announced Trini to the roaring approval of the crowd.

Her friends stepped out on to the stage and waved at the crowd, who all cheered for them just as they did Trini. "I am honored to have been able to be here with you all." Trini added seconds later with her voice wavering.

She and the others waved one more time before teleporting away to a private location near by and De-Morphed. A tearful but happy Trini would get one big group hug from her friends. Which was a bit surprising where Billy was concerned. But a welcomed surprise none the less. "We're so proud of you, T." Kimberly said with a huge smile on her face.

"Still wanna kick my ass?" Zack asked curiously.

Trini eyed him for a moment. "Yeah, but not as much anymore."

Laughter was heard from the others after that. The group soon made their leave to re-join the fun of the Festival, making new memories as they went along until it was time to go. Even finding a secluded place to Morph to ensure those in attendance were able to leave peacefully without being harrassed. This would ensure they got home later then intended, but all 5 members thought it was absolutely worth it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that concludes this story! May there have been much enjoyment for those who read! And again, many thanks to Trinisexual for her input!**


End file.
